


Baking

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Hummelholidays 2017 Prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, friendship fic, hints of kurtbastian, someone was potentially interested in Sebastian, someone wasn't happy about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Feeling slightly remorseful over the ending of friendship with Chandler in high school, the latter suggested a way to make it up to him. A suggestion which did not sit too well with Kurt.





	Baking

“You know, I never really got to apologize about that text message I sent the other time,” Kurt casually brought it up as he sifted all the dry ingredients together.

The latter waved his hand as though brushing away the apology, “psh, it’s fine Kurt. I know I can come off as a little too much sometimes. So it’s all good.”

“Althoughhhh,” the latter sang out as he skipped from the other end of the counter to opposite where Kurt was tasked to measure and prepare the ingredients, “if you really feel bad about hurting my poor fragile feelings…”

Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he waits for whatever extravagant request his best friend could have for him.

“You could always set me up with that cute friend of yours.”

Taken off-guard by such a request, Kurt paused his task on hand to stare at Chandler confusedly.

“Aren’t you like… gay?” Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Letting out a sigh, Chandler dramatically placed the back of his hand to his forehead. Taking a moment to recollect himself, Kurt resumed mixing the dough, used to theatrics that Chandler loves to display.

“Of course I’m gay Kurt! That’s why I’m asking you to set me up with your friend,” Chandler explained slowly as though he was speaking to a 5-year-old.

Unfazed by the latter, Kurt took a small piece of dough to roll it into a ball

_1-inch ball, do not place near each other because the dough will spread._

“Hate to break this to you but Rachel’s a girl Chandler.”

_Lightly press each ball with a fork to create a crisscross pattern._

After filling up the baking tray with as much dough balls it could fit, Kurt grabbed a dish towel to rid his hands of the extra dough.

“I’m not talking about that friend,” Chandler pouted as he watched his friend continued proceeding to ignore him.

_Fork… fork… fork…_

“Press gently…” Kurt mumbled to himself as he pressed down each ball.

“I’m talking about Sebastian.”

Within a blink of an eye, the once perfectly shaped ball flattened like a pancake.

“Sebastian… Smythe?”

Left eye twitching slightly, Kurt gathered back the flattened dough, refusing to look up at his friend who was probably bouncing on his toes while nodding his head furiously.

“Is that his last name?” Chandler dreamily sighed as he rests his cheek on his palm, “It fits him. He looks like a Smythe. Chandler Kiehl-Smythe. Chandler Smythe-Kiehl.“

Refusing to let himself panic over nothing, Kurt counted till 10 to calm his, suddenly sped-up, heart.

"Oh you don’t wanna date him, sweetheart,” Kurt advised as he slid the baking tray across the counter, passing it to Chandler.

Chandler grabbed the tray before walking to the preheated oven. “I don’t?”

Barely hiding a smirk, Kurt gave a nonchalant shrug as he started on another batch of cookies.

“Oh trust me. Sebastian Smythe is probably one of the grossest human beings you’ll ever meet.”

Rolling the dough between the palm of his hands, he began gathering the worsts of habits a man could have that would make Chandler run to the hills and never come back.

“He tells me that he shares toothbrushes with his roommates,” Kurt started off, “without telling them. And he only takes showers like only once every 3 days”

“2 days if you’re lucky,” Kurt added as he gently tossed the dough ball between both hands, enjoying himself a little as he watched Chandler’s face wretched in disgust. “He tends to sweat like a pig he is. And he would simply just dry himself off in front of an air conditioner.”

Nose scrunched, eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly agape as though he wants to argue back but how could he? No one knows Sebastian Smythe as much as Kurt Hummel does.

“You know, if you really want me to set you up with someone, I could arrange something between you and one of my classmate,” Kurt offered as he pressed the fork down on the dough ball. Gently.

And just like that, Chandler forgot about Sebastian Smith and was back to bouncing slightly on the tip of his toes, “please please pleaseeee tell me it’s someone from your stage weaponry class. The boys have arms to absolutely die for.”

Beaming brightly at Chandler, Kurt slid the second tray to the former, “if that’s what you want, call it my Christmas gift to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic reposted from Tumblr for hummelholidays 2017 prompts. There's a couple that I've written before I gave up on them :x
> 
>  
> 
> On an irrelevant side note, should I create Twitter?


End file.
